


Ink, Skin and Flower Crowns

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Florist!Newt, Flower Crowns, Flower meanings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Tattoo artist!Thomas, Tattoos, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, Alby and Minho open up their own Tattoo Studio and Newt just happens to own the Florist Shop next door. Thomas might be little bit in love with both of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink, Skin and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Written due to a post on Tumblr where someone saw a tattoo studio and a florist next to one another and thought how cute and AU of that would be.
> 
> HERE IT IS!
> 
> Once again Beta's by my fabulous Nommedeplume. I love you, so much. Thank you for fixing my tense issues!

Tuesday.

Thomas whistled to himself as he walked. He had his headphones in his ears but he wasn’t playing music, didn’t feel like it today.

When he stopped at a red light he itched one of the stretchers in his ears, they were new and he was still getting used to their heft.

The florist was open already, typical for a Tuesday, the brunette boy waved a tattooed hand and arm at the blonde inside but didn’t stop in.

He was already late.

Chuck and Minho had already opened the studio, sign flipped to open with a little handwritten note saying “Walk in appointments open today.”

“Morning.” Thomas called out, pulling the headphones from his ears.

“Morning, you’re late today, did you help lover boy with his flowers?” The asian batted his eyelashes playfully.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “No, I overslept.” He admitted and turned to one of the walls covered in mirrors.

He moved closer and inspected his ears, making sure they weren’t too pink.

“You go up a size?”

“Yeah man, they’re 16mm. I think this is my end size?” He asked turning so Minho could see.

“Yeah, they’re a good proportion for your face. Once they’re healed we’ll get some good looking plugs or tunnels for you.”

Thomas grinned. “I’ve been looking at a few on ebay.”

“Of course you have.” Minho teased heading back to his station, making sure it was clean.

Thomas headed over to Chuck, who was sitting behind the front counter.

“Any bookings so far?” He asked.

“Just the dragonfly at 3pm.” Check replied, looking at the appointment book.

“But I put the sign up so we could get walk ins.”

Thomas nodded and ruffled the boy’s curly hair.

“Good job, I might get Minho to add a filler to my sleeve, so you can watch and learn.”

The boy’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“That would be great.” He nodded, excitedly.

Thomas smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair again before heading over to his own work station.

He hadn’t always wanted to be a tattoo artist, but he had always wanted to be an artist. Pencils and pens and paper were fine, so was canvas and paint, but what he loved was ink and skin.

Putting his art on people, adding his own personal touch and style to their ideas, producing something that, on a few occasions had brought people to tears was the most rewarding part of his job.

Granted he got to spend the day inflicting pain and drawing on people and getting paid quite well for it, but it was still art and he enjoyed his work.

Minho had seen him on the train to his old job as a kitchen hand, got talking to him about some of the ink he already had poking out of his short sleeves and down to his elbow. They talked about their own art and Thomas showed Minho some of his designs.

That was three years ago. They’d worked together at a studio on the other side of town, it had been a great experience but Ben was a bit of a know it all and a tight ass so they pooled their money with another artist, Alby and bought their little shop, built it up for their needs and started taking clients.

Now three months into their venture things were going well. They didn’t make a ton of money, but enough for the shop and everyone who worked their to get by. They had loyal customers who would only stop coming when they had no room left to ink, but then they’d bring their friends too.

The best part about all of this, though, was the location of the studio.

Thomas lived a 20 minute walk away and there was a bus that connected the two locations if it was raining or he was feeling lazy.

Not to mention it was wedged in a row of busy business’ a hair salon on one side and a florist on the other.

Thomas loved the florist shop.

He may have been a little in love with the actual florist too.

Newt was blonde, slightly shorter than Thomas’ 6’2 and had a bright smile.

Every Tuesday after a new shipment of flowers the blonde would bring in a small arrangement for their front counter because he thought the place looked too dark and gloomy and uninviting with out them.

He’d never charged the boys for the flowers and Thomas would repay him by helping bring the shipment in; except he’d been late today and missed out.

“So you going to go over and explain why you didn’t help out?” Minho asked, rolling over on his rolly stool.

“He saw me walk past, he knows I was late.” The younger boy shrugged.

Minho rolled his eyes.

“Not the point. When are you going to ask him out?”

Thomas went red to the tips of his ears.

“I’m not. It’s just a silly crush and I thank you to not mention it again.”

The asian boy laughed and saluted as he pushed off, rolling back to his station.

**  
  
**

***

By lunch time Thomas had gotten Minho to add a starburst of perfect black stars between two of his larger pieces on his right sleeve.

Chuck watched fascinated, only asking questions when he needed too and asked if Minho or Thomas would mind if they showed him how to shade the stars too.

Minho was happy to keep working and Thomas knew the shading would look good so he agreed.

“All good.” The older boy said covering the fresh ink with cling wrap.

“Now do I need to go over Tattoo care with you?” He teased.

Thomas flipped up his middle finger and moved to pull his sandwich from his bag, opening it up and sitting behind the waist high counter with Chuck.

The buzzer for the door sounded when it opened.

“Little help?” It was Newt holding a vase of beautiful blue and purple flowers with rich green foliage.

Chuck was up in an instant holding the door open wide for him.

The blonde flashed him a thankful smile and moved to the counter.

“Afternoon.” He smiled to Thomas who almost choked on his sandwich, trying to swallow quickly enough to reply.

The blonde laughed at Thomas’ poor attempt and set the vase down, picking up the old one and putting it on the floor, out of the way while he moved the new one in place, turning the vase this way and that to make sure it had maximum impact when people walked in the door.

“Hey Newt, they look good.” Minho smiled.

“Thanks they’re Japanese lilies and Iris’.” He explained. “And a few flax palm leaves.”

“It’s great.” Thomas managed to get out.

Newt gave him a brilliant smile.

“Thank you.” He nodded sincerely.

Minho looked between the two of them, who were still holding eye contact and smiling like idiots.

He rolled his eyes and let out a breath,

“I’m going to go... stuff... backroom. Chuck with me!”

“Coming!”

“I saw you were late today,” Newt commented, hands fidgeting with his plastic apron since he was happy with the flowers as they were.

“I over slept. Were you okay with the flowers by yourself?” The brunette replied, feeling guilty for not being there to help.

“Oh it was fine. Gally from the butchers next door helped.” the blonde waved it off like no big deal.

Thomas and Gally didn’t get along very well. They had a few disagreements in the first few weeks of opening the store, mainly about the shared alley behind the row of shops and that the builders outfitting the store were using Gally’s bin without permission and other bullshit.

“Oh.” Was all Thomas could think to reply with.

The room became silent.

The two looked at each other and tried to think of something else to keep the conversation going.

When they couldn’t think of anything Newt gave Thomas another smile.

“So I should probably get back...” He gestured behind him to the door.

“Oh... oh yeah. Can’t keep the customers waiting.” Thomas teased.

Newt nodded, still smiling and he headed out.

As soon as he was out of sight Thomas dropped his head to the counter and banged it twice.

“Stupid, stupid.”

“That aint gonna help you any.” Minho teased coming back out after giving the two their privacy.

Thomas rested his forehead against the polished wood and groaned, lifting his hand to give Minho the finger.

**  
  
**

***

“Well?” Teresa asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

“Did you talk to him?”

Newt blushed but nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“And?” The brunette girl asked, securing her hair up in a bun as bits had shaken loose during the day.

“He liked the flowers, and he was sorry he couldn’t help with the shipment today.”

Teresa grinned.

“I told you! See he does like you. You just need to ask him out.”

Newt’s grin fell.

“He’s not even gay Teresa. He’s straight, I know he is.”

“Did you explicitly ask him?”

“No... but-”

“No buts! He’s totally into you, silly. You need to ask him out. Or do I have to get Elle to teach you the Bend and Snap?” She grinned.

Newt cracked a grin despite himself.

“No. I’ll... I’ll go see him tomorrow, at lunch, he shouldn’t have clients then.”

“Clients... sounds like he’s a hooker.” She told him, wiggling her eyebrows.

Newt rolled his eyes at her.

“Get back to work. The Smith-Fawkner wedding is Friday.”

“Shit.” Teresa cursed. Weddings paid most of their bills but left them drained and exhausted.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Move it.”

The woman sighed and started clearing other orders and batches, getting ready for the wedding flowers which would be delivered Thursday so they could devote the whole day to prep and then deliver them Friday morning to the venue.

***

Wednesday.

“So I figured, you know. It was a good idea. I’ve gone through this growth and this transformation so why not get a phoenix tattoo to represent that, You know?”

Thomas nodded along as the girl spoke.

“Totally. And you could have gone the cliche route of a butterfly but I love that it’s a phoenix.”

“Right! That was my main concern, a butterfly is so feminine and nothing against that, but I wanted something that would be seen as serious and more personal.”

Thomas nodded.

“Well I promise you, the boys at work will take this seriously.” He grinned, lifting his head from the work to give her a small smile and then went back to colouring the fire of the birds tail as it wrapped around her hip from her back.

The bird was massive, his beak on her upper back, right where the top notch of her spine was and it’s plumage trailed down her back and curled around her hip.

This was the second session with her. The first was the outline and shading, and now he was colouring and touching up whatever needed to be done.

“Alright.” Thomas spoke up, sitting back and looking over the work. “I think.” He said. “We are done.”

The girl twisted to get a look in the mirror.

“Oh wow.” She gasped.

“That’s... thank you.”

Thomas smiled.

“You’re welcome. Let me get you wrapped up and we can finish up.”

She nodded, wiping shyly at the unshed tears in her eyes while he covered her in cling wrap and taped it down.

“Do I need to go over care instructions again?”

“Wash it with warm soapy water tonight, don’t cover it again. Then put the tattoo cream from last time on it twice or three times a day as needed to keep it moist and not dry out. No sun exposure and no soaking until it’s scabbed and healed.”

Thomas grinned and nodded as she pulled her shirt on.

“You got it.”

He pulled off the black latex free gloves with a snap, dropping them into his bin with the other bits and pieces, the needles he’d used in the sharps box.

When he was done the woman was just paying.

“Thank you again.” She told him, still slightly emotional.

“No problem.”

She gave him a hug and he accepted, after hearing the whole story behind the tattoo he was happy to hug her and to have been a part of her healing process.

**  
  
**

***

Newt had spent the day watching the clock.

It wasn’t unusual for him to stop by during lunch and hang out with the boys in the Tattoo place.

He just had to wait for the right time.

He knew when Thomas went on lunch and he wanted to sync his half hour with it so they could talk more.

The blonde was slowly trying to gather the courage to ask the other boy out for coffee or something that could signify that they were more than just casual acquaintances.

“Stop watching the clock. You got 15 minutes to go. Finish this order and you’re good.” Teresa berated him playfully.

Newt gave her a playful unamused look but did as she said.

When the 15 minutes were up he grabbed his salad roll and headed over.

He pushed open the door, expecting to see Chuck behind the counter but instead saw Thomas and a woman hugging.

“I’ll see you guys soon.” She promised the brunette and headed out.

Newt felt awkward, after witnessing that.

“You hug all your clients?” He teased, trying to break the ice he felt.

Thomas smiled shyly at him.

“Only the ones with tragic backstories behind their tattoos.” He shrugged.

Chuck laughed. “And who leave their numbers for you?” He added holding the credit card receipt to him it had “For Tom xxx” written with her number.

“Someone’s popular.” Newt tried to joke but it fell flat.

Thomas handed the receipt back to chuck.

“I don’t want it. Minho, you want Lisa’s number?”

“Nah I’m good.”

“Lunch time?” The brunette noticed the sandwich in Newt’s hands.

“Oh, yeah. I was...”

“Come sit, you know you’re always welcome here if you need a break.”

Thomas lead him over to the two comfy leather couches they had in their waiting area, a small coffee table between them was the perfect lunch table.

Newt smiled grateful for the reminder and followed, sitting down and sighing. He’d been on his feet all day.

“Tough day?”

“Not as bad as tomorrow will be. We’re clearing out as many orders as we can since we have wedding prep all day tomorrow and then delivery friday morning.”

Thomas made a noise of sympathy.

“That sucks, but hey, the bills will get paid.” He offered, unwrapping his own lunch.

Newt nodded as he bit into his roll, agreeing with the sentiment.

The two ate together, talking casually.

When they were done, Newt stared forlornly at the door.

“Do I have to go back?” He pouted.

Thomas chuckled. He loved watching all the facial expressions Newt made. He could watch the boy for hours and not be bored.

“Unfortunately.” Thomas nodded sadly. “I’d hide you here, but I know your colleague would knew exactly where to find you.” He teased.

Newt blushed and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You gonna be okay with tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We’ll be fine, we’ll get it done.”

“Well, come round on your lunch break. Don’t take it in there you’ll end up working.”

Newt rolled his eyes.

“Yes mom.” He checked his watch.

“Damn. I gotta go. See you tomorrow Tommy.”

Thomas froze.

“Tommy?” He asked.

Newt went bright red.

“I... sorry. It’s easier than Thomas.” He muttered.

“Thomas hates Tommy.” Minho called out, grinning.

“Only when you say it.” The brunette quickly clarified.

“You can call me Tommy.” He promised to Newt.

The blonde smiled widely.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. See you tomorrow Newt.”

“Bye.... Tommy.”

Minho held onto his laughter as long as he could before bursting out loud, doubling over and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“What?” Thomas demanded.

“Tommy, oh Tommy.” He sing songed.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“What’s this ruckas?” An older black boy called out as he entered the store.

“Alby! You missed it, it was amazing!” The asian boy laughed.

“What?”

“Newt came to have lunch with Thomas over here and called him Tommy, and the idiot gave him permission to do it.”

Alby started laughing.

“He calls you Tommy? That’s so sweet.” The boy teased.

Thomas glared at them.

“Dude, he’s so in love with you, just ask him out.” Alby told his friend.

“He is not! We’re just friends.”

Minho and Alby shared a look.

“Fine. Think whatever you want, but I swear, that boy is totally head over heels for you.”

Thomas grabbed his trash from lunch and threw it in the bin.

“Stop it.” He told Minho.

The Asian opened his mouth to continue but Alby shook his head.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet.

**  
  
**

***

Thursday

Newt was up to his armpits in white roses.

Carefully plucking petals that were less than perfect, to ensure the highest quality blooms.

He and Teresa spent the morning threading roses onto wire and crafting white rose crowns with white japaneses lilies to cover the wire and fill the gaps.

“These are kind of cute.” The brunette smiled, placing one on her head.

Newt rolled his eyes at her.

“As long as they stay in place.” He put one on, adjusting it to his head and looking in their small mirror. “They’re a good proportion, not too big and not too small.”

Teresa nodded and quickly snapped a photo of him quickly.

She grinned at him.

“This is going on facebook.”

“Don’t you dare!” He warned reaching for the phone.

They play fought for a little before Newt gave in and let her post the photo.

He went back to making flower crowns and then moved to bridesmaid bouquets and finally the Bride’s flowers.

Teresa was busy making the table pieces and confirming the drop off details with the venue.

“Hey, it’s almost 2, shouldn’t you go have lunch?” She asked as Newt curled ribbons to decorate the bouquets.

The blonde looked up, startled.

“Oh.” He gasped and put the scissors and ribbon down.

His stomach let out a loud growl.

“Oops.” He grinned, grabbing his food and heading out the door.

“Newt wait...” The brunette called after him, but he was already gone.

She bit her lip and hoped the tattoo boys didn’t make fun of the flower crown.

**  
  
**

***

Thomas sat on one of the couches in the waiting room, he had a large sketch pad in front of him and three types of grey lead pencils.

A half formed dragon guarding a horde of gold was sketched out on the page, but he lacked the motivation to continue.

Starting anew, he flipped the page and started again, not really thinking just putting lines on paper.

The buzzer sounding made him jump.

Newt stuck his head in with a smile.

Thomas’ breath caught in his throat.

The blonde was wearing a white flower crown and he looked stunning in it.

“I... hi.” He managed to get out.

Newt came and joined Thomas at the couch.

“Sorry, I’m later than usual. Forgot the time.” He blushed.

“I was about to come over and make you take a break.” The brunette teased, regaining his mental footing.

Newt smiled.

“We’re almost done. I’m bloody exhausted.” He sighed, his stomach growling again. “And hungry.” He admitted, opening his sandwich.

“And a pixy!” Minho called out.

Newt frowned at him.

“The headband thing.” He said gesturing to Newt’s head.

The blonde’s eyes widened in horror as he reached up and confirmed that yes, he was still wearing the damn flower crown.

Minho and Alby laughed at the look on his face but Thomas smiled.

“I think it looks good, it suits you.”

“He could be a woodland elf!” Alby teased.

Thomas shot him a nasty look that shouted ‘shut up’

“Cutest elf ever.” Thomas promised.

“Thanks Tommy.” Newt blushed bright red, looking down at his sandwich.

“You should eat.” The taller boy encouraged.

Newt nodded and did just that.

“So Newt, you’re in here every day, when are you going to get a tat?” Minho asked, moving to sit on the couch Newt and Thomas weren’t occupying.

Newt shrugged.

“When I stop being afraid of needles I s’pose.” He told the older boy once he’d swallowed his bite.

Minho gave a small laugh.

“How do you stand being in here then?”

“I don’t mind the sound, and I can watch other people, but the idea of having a needle repeatedly jabbed into my skin-” He broke off to shiver.

“Nope, not my idea of fun.”

“But tattoos aren’t fun.” Alby added, leaning over the back of the couch to join the conversation.

“They’re a product of pain, time and effort. It’s about suffering for your art.” The black boy teased.

Newt rolled his eyes.

“I’m not getting a tattoo, besides, I know how much you guys charge. I don’t have that kind of cash spare.”

Minho gave a pointed look to Thomas.

“Well.” He started and Newt turned his body to look fully at the boy.

“We had a conversation and, since you bring us flowers and-”

“And grace us with your glowing presence, your elven-majesty,” Alby bowed, playfully.

Thomas threw his pencil sharpener at him.

“Since you’ve given to us without return, I’m happy to do a tattoo for you, for free.”

Newt stared blankly, before blinking a few times.

“I... Really?”

Thomas nodded.

“Well, I.” The blonde started, not sure how to proceed.

“You don’t have to, but if you get over that aversion to needles, I’m happy to ink you up.” The brunette promised earnestly, hoping Newt would take him up on the offer. He had a few designs he’d started doodling with Newt in mind.

Newt blushed at the intense look Thomas was giving him.

“Thank you. I’ll think about it.”

“Boo!” Minho called, but his face was smiling.

“You two are boring. I’m going back to work.” He joked, standing up and heading to the back room with Alby.

“Sorry about him, I’d say he was dropped as a baby but we all know he was thrown.” Thomas shrugged.

Newt let out a snort of laughter and covered his face with his hands as he laughed.

“That explains so much.” He nodded.

Thomas smiled, glad that Newt seemed to enjoy his company.

“So are you-”

“Tooooom!”

The brunette looked to the door which has just buzzed.

“Hey Brenda.” Thomas waved at her. “Two minutes.”

She nodded and moved to talk with Chuck.

“I have to get back.” Newt said apologetically.

Thomas’ smile dropped.

“Oh... um. Okay. Will I see you tomorrow? I mean... are you at the shop tomorrow?” He asked, blushing over his slip up.

“Maybe, depends on how smooth the delivery and setup goes. If not I’ll see you Saturday.” He promised.

Thomas nodded.

“Okay.” He smiled and decided to take a chance, bowling low.

“Until we meet again sir, Elven King.” He teased.

Newt gave him a playfully unimpressed look and rolled his eyes before returning the bow.

“Until we meet again Royal Artist Tommy.” He replied and headed out.

Brenda looked between the two of them.

“Are you fucking the pixy?” She asked.

Thomas’ face went bright red and he covered his face in his hands.

How was this his life?

**  
  
**

***

Newt was still blushing as he entered the Florist again.

“Oh god, I know that look.” Teresa rolled her eyes.

“He wants to tattoo me.” Newt blurted.

“What?” Teresa frowned.

“He offered me a free tattoo and he just looked... He wants to tattoo me and I have no idea what to do.” He looked to his best friend for help.

Teresa took pity and moved over, gently taking the flower crown off his head and leaning against the beach next to him.

“You like him, he likes you. He’s offering you something important to him. You told me once when he’s drawing or tattooing he looks peaceful and happy. He wants to do that with you.”

Newt nodded.

“I’m scared of needles.”

“Even more reason to let him. Show him you’re willing to work through a fear for him. He loved his art and he wants to share it with you in the best way he knows how.”

“God, did you become a motivational coach while I wasn’t looking?”

“No sweetie, I’m a woman who has had to put up with your pining for months.”

“I have not-”

“Yes.” She cut him off. “Yes you have been.”

Newt pouted.

“Lets finish this order, I want them ready for the delivery truck tomorrow.”

Teresa sighed. One day. One day she would succeed in getting those idiots together.

**  
  
**

***

Friday.

“So you going to tell me about the pixy boy from yesterday?” Brenda asked, wincing when Thomas’ needle struck a nerve over her rib.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” The boy replied, continuing to work.

“Please. I’m not blind. He was adorable and you couldn’t take your eyes off him, not to mention the bowing thing?”

“Thomas here is in love with the Elven King.” Minho called out.

“I am not.”

“You so are.” Alby countered.

Brenda laughed.

“That’s adorable, are you two dating?”

“They would be if chicken legs over there had the balls to ask him out.”

Brenda pouted at Thomas.

“Just ask him out.”

“Can we not. Seriously. Besides, You’re getting married! We need to celebrate and talk about this.” Thomas changed the subject.

“You’re getting married?” Alby asked, sliding over on his rolly stool.

“I am. You boys remember Jorge, the guy I brought with me last session?”

Alby nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Wow, congrats.”

Brenda winked. “Thanks.” She smiled.

“So are we invited?” Minho called out, he was working on his own client.

“Of course, I followed you over to the other side of town to keep getting tatted by you boys, you’re totally invited. It’s just a small thing like 20 guests at the most. But I can make room for you boys.” She promised.

“You guys got everything picked out?”

“Not yet. We have a venue and they do the catering so thats sorted, we just need to organise dresses, suits and flowers.”

Thomas grinned.

“I know an awesome Florist and I’m sure he could get you a good deal.” He teased.

“Yes! The Elven King! He can do my flowers.” Brenda nodded.

“Will you come with me and help me pick some out? I’m useless at this shit.”

Thomas stopped working and looked up at her.

“Brenda, I’ve known you almost three years. You’re not just a client but a friend. Of course I’ll come with.”

“Also gives him a chance to perve on his lover boy.” Minho added.

Alby snorted a laugh.

“Hey where’s Chuck?” Thomas asked, looking around confused.

“Wow.” Minho gasped. “Nothing gets past you. He hasn’t been in since Tuesday.”

“I know that, but I thought he was coming in today?”

“Something about his dad isn’t well.” Alby shrugged.

“He know’s it’s not going to mess up anything here. He can come back when he’s ready.”

Thomas nodded and kept working.

**  
  
**

***

**  
  
**

Newt had the delivery truck full and ready to go by 8am.

At 9am he was at the venue, Teresa back behind at the store incase they had walk ins.

He delivered all the flowers to the venue, having the mother of the bride sign off on them and thank him profusely for such gorgeous blooms.

Newt thanked her for her kindness and got to work setting up the table pieces and laying out the flower crowns with their matching bouquet for the bridal party.

By the time he was done it was almost midday and he was starving.

Driving back to the store he parked in his spot in the back alley and headed in through the back door to the shop.

“Hey! How’d it go?”

Newt gave her a big grin and handed over the recipient receipt for their files.

Teresa filed it away and handed him a glass of water.

“You look like you need it.”

“I need some food.”

“I just came back, Thomas is tattooing at the moment, but I’m sure he won’t mind your company.” She winked.

Newt rolled his eyes at her comment.

“I’ll just stick my head in. I won’t be long.”

“Take all the time you need. I’m fine here.” She promised.

Newt gave Teresa a small smile and headed out.

**  
  
**

***

Thomas was just finishing up the major shading of the celtic knot when Newt came in.

“Hey man. You look ruffled.” He teased.

Newt laughed softly, coming down to grab Alby’s unused rolly stool over to where Thomas was working, making sure he wasn’t in the way before sitting down.

“I’m tired. I can’t wait to go home and sleep.” He replied.

“Sleep?” Brenda smiled. “It’s a friday night, love. You’re young and gorgeous, go out and have fun.”  

Newt blushed.

“I’m not a going out kind of person. Besides I have to open the shop tomorrow morning at 9.”

“Ouch.” Brenda winced

Thomas gave her a small smile.

“You wanted it on your ribs, embrace the pain.” He teased.

Brenda made a silly face at him.

“How much does it hurt?” Newt found himself asking as he watched Thomas work.

The brunette gave him a cheeky smile. “Get one and find out.” He teased.

“It hurts but it’s a different kind of pain.” Brenda promised.

“At first it’s this sharp stinging pain that makes you think ‘I can’t do this’ but after a few minutes you start to feel relaxed and calm and it becomes really cathartic.” She promised.

“After about an hour or so you don’t even feel it anymore.”

Newt nodded.

“Where hurts the least?” The blonde asked both of them.

Thomas shrugged.

“Anywhere with flesh and not bone, and a low concentration of nerves. Meat of the shoulder, calf,” He grinned.

“Thigh.” Brenda added.

“ASS!” Minho shouted to them.

“I”m not getting a tattoo on my ass.” Newt rolled his eyes.

“So you are getting a tattoo?” Brenda asked.

Newt blushed.

“I’m thinking about it. I have no idea what I’d even get.”

“Oh! Get Thomas to design something for you, he’s so good at taking a random idea and making it art.” Brenda told him excitedly.

Thomas blushed red.

“Well he’s the only one I’d let tattoo me so I guess that makes sense.” Newt shrugged.

Thomas caught his eye and smiled brightly.

“Oh god.” Minho groaned from his station.

Newt frowned and Thomas threw him a glare.

Newt spent the next half an hour watching Thomas finish up the tattoo and cover it for Brenda.

“I’ll see you later darling, remember we have a flower date tomorrow.” She told Thomas as she paid.

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it.” He promised.

Newt felt his stomach drop. He knew Thomas was straight, knew it!

“You okay?” Thomas asked, noticing Newt’s expression.

“Oh, yeah... I...” He stuttered.

Thomas put a hand on Newt’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Why don’t you head back to the shop, make sure Teresa hasn’t burnt it down. I’ll see you tomorrow and we can talk about the tattoo?”

Newt nodded dumbly and gave a forced smile as he headed out.

Thomas could tell something was wrong but he didn’t know how to ask, or how to fix.

**  
  
**

***

Saturday

Thomas made sure to keep his schedule clear around lunch time. He blocked out 12 till 2 for Brenda and picking out flowers.

He knew it wouldn’t take that long to look things over but he wanted to draw it out and spend more time with Newt.

The awkward goodbye yesterday had kept him awake most of the night. A sinking feeling in his gut that he did something wrong, somehow.

Finishing off a brilliantly coloured Koi Fish he gave his care instructions to the young man and watched as Chuck put through the payment before shaking the man’s hand and waving him off.

“How we doing today Chucky?” He asked the kid, who was looking worse for wear.

Chuck shrugged. “My dad’s not well.”

Thomas frowned, he didn’t know that.

“Is everything okay?”

“It will be. He’ll either get better or he’ll die. Either way things will get better.”

Thomas frowned further, those weren’t his friends words.

“You’re mom tell you that?”

He nodded.

“I’m sorry things are klunk for you. You want to talk about it?”

Chuck shook his head no.

“Alright. Well you let me know if you wanna talk. I know we give you klunk and tease you because you’re our Greenie, but we do care about you.”

Chuck gave him a small smile.

“Thanks Thomas.”

Thomas put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder.

“Anytime. I’m gonna see if Brenda is here, I’m off until 2.”

“Got it.” The boy nodded.

Waiting out front wearing a pair of oversized sunglasses Brenda was looking over the flowers out the front of the florist.

“Hey baby.” She smiled to Thomas and hugged him.

“Hey, you ready to find some wedding flowers?”

“You know it!” She giggled and linked arms with him.

“Hello?” Thomas called out as they entered, behind the counter was empty.

“Tommy?” Newt stuck his head out of the back room.

“Hey, we’ve come for expert advice.”

The blonde’s face lit up until he noticed who Thomas was with.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“We need wedding flowers.” Brenda told him.

“I don’t want white though, too traditional and we’re not a traditional pair.” She explained.

“Tell me about it.” Thomas teased and Brenda swatted his arm.

“I’m hoping for purples or blues, I know they’re kind of hard to get but Thomas promised you were the best and I have complete faith in you.”

Newt felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

Not only was Thomas straight but he was getting married.

The blonde, swallowed thickly, blinked to clear his eyes of the unshed tears and nodded, calming himself, composing himself.

He was a professional.

“Sure, classic purples are Iris’ they’re always a favourite because they can be in white with a purple centre, like this.”

He pulled out a large folder with photos.

“Or purple with yellow centres like this.”

“Oh! Thomas! Look how pretty the white and purple ones are!”

“Very pretty.” Thomas agreed.

“Okay, I totally want them, but I need something to contrast. maybe in blue?”  

“Blue, alright, lets have a look.” Newt flicked through the book.

“Okay, blue’s are pricey because most of them need to be treated or dyed, natural blue is just too rare.”

Brenda nodded.

“So we can do blue hydrangeas, orchids, cornflowers, sunflowers, and daisy’s.” He showed her the page of the flowers in blue.

Brenda looked them over.

“What do you think?” She asked Thomas who had been quiet for a long while.

“I like the orchids.” He said. “They have the same kind of openy thing as the other ones.”

Brenda rolled her eyes.

“You’re right, but really? Openy thing?”  She teased.

Thomas blushed.

“I don’t know what it’s called.”

Newt gave a small smile.

“How many do you need, are they for bouquets or for decoration?”

“Three bouquets, mine and my two bridesmaids.”

“Alright, no others?”

“It’s a small thing, not many people.” She explained.

Thomas nodded along.

Newt picked up a pencil and wrote down prices from his book and then grabbed a calculator, doing some quick math.

“So they’d usually come to about $480, but I can do friends discount to $350.” He offered.

Brenda let out a low squeak and dropped Thomas’ arm to hug him.

“You’re the best Elven King ever!” She cried happily.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! Thomas! He’s perfect! You should bring him.” She hinted.

Thomas went red.

“I’m sure he has better things to do than go to a wedding he supplied the flowers for.”

Newt nodded.

“Sorry, weddings aren’t my thing, but congratulations.” He told them both, stomach in knots.

“Alright, where do I sign? I wanna get this organised and then I’m stealing my main man for lunch.”

They got the paperwork completed, Newt hating every moment of it.

Thomas could see how uncomfortable the blonde was and he wanted to comment, but knew he couldn’t with Brenda around.

“Hey why don’t you head out, I just want to talk to Newt for a moment.” He told the brunette.

“Sure babe, I’ll be in the cafe on the corner.”

Thomas nodded.

He waited until the door closed and then turned to the Blonde.

“Are you okay?”

Newt wanted to shout and scream at him. He wasn’t oh-bloody-kay. He’d been lied to and strung along for the last few months and now he was supplying flowers for the wedding of the man he was stupidly in love with.

“I’m fine.” He replied.

Thomas didn’t buy it.

“Is this because of the flowers? You didn’t have to give us a discount, your prices are great compared to other places...”

“It’s got nothing to do with the flowers, I’m happy to help out friends.” He shot back.

Thomas took a small step back at the tone of his voice.

“Look, I don’t know what I did wrong, but I hate you being mad at me. I’m going to go to lunch and if you want to come see me later and tell me what the hell is your problem I’ll be next door.”

Confused and upset, Thomas left.

***

Monday.

“And you just let him leave? Without setting him straight?” Teresa fumed.

“He is straight.” Newt replied smartly.

“Don’t play semantic games with me! He comes in here, rubs this shit in your face when he knows how you feel and you didn’t correct him? Didn’t tell him where to go?”

Newt shook his head.

“What’s the point?” He asked. “He’s just a stupid straight boy who doesn’t care about my feelings. I don’t want to make things worse.”

Teresa was furious.

“When they open on Tuesday I’m going over there.”

“No you’re not.” Newt glared.

“You do and I’ll fire you. This isn’t your concern, it’s none of your business. My personal life has nothing to do with you. Leave it alone and do your job. That’s all I want.”

The woman stared sadly.

“Okay.” She nodded, seeing how upset her friend was.

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging him.

“I’m sorry. I won’t cause trouble.” She promised.

Newt nodded hugging her back, fighting back the tears.

It was pathetic, crying over a guy who didn’t even care. Thomas wasn’t worth his sadness but he couldn’t help it.

Teresa held her friend until his sobs subsided.

She handed him a tissue and let him clean his face before tilting his head up by his chin.

“Look at me. You are wonderful. Any man would be lucky to have you. You are the Elvish King Newt. Ruler of all you survey. You will get through this.”

Newt nodded.  

“I know. I just need time.”

“Take a few days off, spend some time at home in your garden. I can hold the fort.”

The blonde nodded.

“I’ll come back Thursday or Friday.” He agreed. He’d been meaning to dig up those bulbs and turn over the soil to replant.

Teresa nodded.

“Good man. Now help me sort through the carnations and then we’ll call it a day.”

Newt cracked a real smile and nodded.

**  
  
**

***

Tuesday.

Thomas made sure to be early on Tuesday, he couldn’t stop thinking about Newt all weekend.

Couldn’t stop thinking about the tone of voice the blonde used and the look on his face.

Thomas hated seeing Newt so upset and he wanted to know what was wrong. Wanted to make it all better for the blonde.

The supply truck was already out the front delivering the new flowers.

Only Newt wasn’t there to unload it, Teresa the girl who worked with him was.

“Hey.” He said with a smile.

Teresa gave him a glare and ignored him.

“Is Newt in?”

“He’s taking some time off. I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

“You mean today or...?”

“At all. He might not come back.” She snapped.

Thomas felt his stomach drop.

“What? Why? Is he okay?” He tried not to panic.

Teresa stopped working and glared.

“Newt’s business is exactly that, Newt’s and not yours. Butt out and leave him alone.”

Thomas took a step back.

“He’s my friend. I just want to make sure he’s okay.” He replied, voice small and miserable.

Why was everyone being difficult.

“Well he’s not your friend he never was. Stop stringing him along and go back to your own life.” She snapped and turned her back, carrying a pallet of flowers.

Thomas stared after her even more confused.

Newt didn’t think of him as a friend?

Was he just a distraction during lunch? Did their time together mean nothing?

With a small sigh the boy turned and unlocked the door of the Studio, flipping the sign to open and getting things ready.

***

“What are you moping about?” Alby nudged Thomas as he sat on the couch trying to sketch.

Thomas shrugged and didn’t answer.

“Is this about Newt?”

He shrugged again.

“For fucks sake. Use your words shank-head.”

Thomas look up at him, “Newt apparently was never my friend and he’s avoiding me.”

Alby sighed dramatically.

“What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?” The younger boy got defensive.

“Because you’re an idiot. Tell me what happened.”

Thomas sighed and told Alby the whole story from when Newt came in to see him on Friday while he was tattooing Brenda until the meeting with the girl, Teresa, this morning.

Ably stared at him.

“You’re dumber than I ever expected.” He told the brunette.

“You need to go and apologise to Newt and tell him you’re in love with him.”

Thomas went to protest.

“Idiot he thinks you’re with Brenda.” The older boy told him.

Thomas opened his mouth to protest the idea but stopped and thought about it.

“Oh.” He said, realization hitting him.

“Oh. Shit.”

“Oh shit is right.” Alby nodded and left Thomas to his thoughts.

**  
  
**

***

**  
  
**

Friday.

Thomas spent three whole days trying to figure out how how was going to make all of this up to Newt.

How he was going to explain it all and fix everything.

On Wednesday he hoped Newt would be back, but knew he probably would need more time than that.

On Thursday he kept an almost constant vigil at the door when he wasn’t tattooing, watching and hoping the blonde would turn up.

By Friday afternoon the brunette was still Newtless and distracted.

He was lucky he was focused enough to work properly.

A few of his regulars noted he was quieter when he worked, usually he would engage them in conversation but it was silent for the last few days.

By Friday afternoon Minho and Alby had staged an intervention.

Thomas was packed up and about to head home when Chuck barred the door and stood in front of it arms crossed.

Thomas frowned and looked behind him to see Alby and Minho had arranged their rolly stools in a triangle.

“Sit down, we need to talk.”

With a sigh Thomas dropped his bag and sat down.

**  
  
**

***

Saturday.

Newt had spend his week trying to ignore and forget everything Thomas.

He spent the lovely warm summer days in his garden, watering, pruning and turning over the soil. He planted a few cut offs into small pots to cultivate and grow.

By the time Saturday rolled around he was calmer, happier and more convinced than ever that he could survive without Thomas’ friendship.

That all came crashing down when he turned up to work and found Thomas sitting at the doorstep to his store a bouquet of Purple Hyacinth, White Ambrosia’s, White Violets, Magenta Zinnia and a single full bloomed red rose.

“What?” He managed to gasp.

Thomas looked up from his phone.

“Oh! Hi! Um, I was just making sure for like the 100th times I got the right things.” The brunette blushed and held out the flowers for Newt to take.

The blonde looked them over.

“Purple Hyacinth, you’re sorry and want forgiveness.” He pointed to the purple flowers. “White ambrosia, love is returned. White violets let’s take a chance, red or magenta zinnia, lasting affection and a single full bloom rose. I love you.”

He tore his eyes away from the flowers and looked back up at Thomas.

“I don’t understand.” He told the taller boy, frustrated.

What the hell was he playing at?

“I’m sorry.” Thomas started with. “I’m sorry I’ve been too chicken to tell you how I feel. It never occurred to me that you would assume I was with Brenda, because I thought... I figured you knew how I felt about you.”

“What are you talking about?” Newt was on the verge of tears, confused and upset.

“I’m not with Brenda! I never was. I’m not marrying her, or anyone. At least not yet. I... I’m gay and I’m so in love with you it’s stupid.” Thomas held his breath after his confession.

This was it, the moment he had the flowers thrown back at him in cliche rom-con style or Newt would forgive him and they could have dinner together and work it all out.

Newt stared awestruck by what Thomas had just said.

“I...” He started, unable to finish the thought.

“Could we maybe, get coffee or dinner sometime?” Thomas asked, expression hopeful, voice so sincere.

“I don’t know.” The blonde admitted, his mind all over the place.

“I don’t know what I want or think or anything. I just. I need time.”

He pushed past Thomas, grabbing his keys to open up and head inside the door, closing it firmly behind himself where Thomas couldn’t follow.

**  
  
**

***

Wednesday.

By Wednesday a whole four days of agony after his confession, Thomas still hadn’t heard anything from Newt.

The blonde was still avoiding him.

“Maybe that’s his answer, he doesn’t want to see you?” Minho offered.

The expression on Thomas’ face broke Alby’s heart.

“Don’t be cruel Minho. He loves you too, kid. Just give him time.”

Thomas nodded and went back to his sketches.

He’d spent all his free time working on small simple designs for if Newt agreed to still get the tattoo.

He wanted it small and as simple as possible, minimal lines meaning less work and less pain for the blonde.

He drew flowers, geometric designs, small woodland creatures, a baby dragon in a flower crown. Close to twenty designs all for Newt.

If he ever came back.

“Dude, go get some food.” Minho nudged the brunette, bringing him back to the world around him and out of his own head.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Put down the damn sketch book and go get some food.” Alby called out from where he was shading a tiger face on a guy’s bicep.

Thomas glanced between the two and sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win between them both.

Dropping the book to the table he stood, stretched and headed to the door.

“Hey Chuck, you wanna come with?”

The boy nodded eagerly and grabbed his bag, racing after the older boy, chatting happily about some of his own designs he’d been trying.

As soon as they were out of sight Minho nodded ot Alby, grabbed Thomas’ book and headed out to the Florist.

**  
  
**

***

**  
  
**

“What do you want?” Newt sighed.

He’d been lucky that the boys had left him alone for so long. He fully expected to see Alby or Minho or even Chuck on Tuesday, but they’d all been good and kept their distance. Until now.

“Look. I’m not going to pretend I know what the shuck is going on between you two. But I thought you should see this. You’ve got about 20 minutes before he realizes it’s missing.”

He dropped the sketch book onto the bench, thankfully clear of flowers, and headed back to the store.

All the flowers were giving him the sniffles, damn hay fever.

Newt watched him sneeze as he left and smiled.

Now he knew why Minho kept away.

With a sigh he looked down at the book.

“Oh just open it!” Teresa ordered glaring at him before turning back to the arrangement she was doing.

Newt swallowed thickly, afraid to touch the book, as if it would burn him.

Slowly he picked it up and flipped open to the first page.

**  
  
**

It was of the phoenix he’d seen Thomas do a few weeks ago. It had “Lisa, change, strength, born again” at the bottom.

The next page was a dragon holding a human skull as if it were to recite Shakespeare.

It continued page and page of beautiful detailed work.

About half way through the sketches stopped, but there were more in the back.

Pages and pages of smaller ideas, flowers and dragons and woodland creatures. Simple and beautiful.

It took Newt a while to realize they were for him. That Thomas had been drawing him designs the whole time, just on the off chance he’d accept.

The blonde flicked through more pages and gasped when he reached a full page sketch of himself.

He was wearing the stupid flower crown from the wedding, his head tipped down and forward while he unwrapped his roll to shove it in his mouth.

The sketch was gorgeous. Newt couldn’t believe he was even looking at himself, but there he was.

And the art was so lovingly drawn.

Newt slammed the book shut.

Teresa jumped.

“You okay?”

“I need you to hold the fort.” He told her.

Teresa smiled.

“Go get him, boo.” She teased happily.

The blonde entered through the Studio’s front door, Thomas’ sketch book in his hand and a determined look on his face.

“No seriously, where did you put it?” Thomas was angry, glaring at Minho.

“No idea, ask him.” He grinned pointing behind the brunettes shoulder.

Thomas turned, ready to shout at Chuck, but instead, by the front door was Newt.

“I.” He started like an idiot before he noticed what the blonde was carrying.

“Where did you get that?” He demanded, voice harsher than he meant.

“A little birdy gave it to me.” Newt replied, understanding how important the book must be to him.

“But that doesn’t matter.” He continued. “I’m here for a tattoo.”

Thomas went to speak but found he had no words.

“What?” He managed to stutter, confused.

Newt opened up the book to a picture of a half bloomed Iris.

“I want this in a soft purple.” He told the brunette. “And I want you to do it.”

The taller boy smiled, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s gonna hurt.”

“That’s okay. You can just bring me more hyacinth flowers.” He teased.

Thomas beamed happily.

“Well come on though.” He moved to his station, sitting on the rolly chair and patting the client seat.

Newt grinned at him, moving to sit.

“Let’s do this.”

**  
  
**


End file.
